


Always

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Teasing(in more ways than one), blowjob, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is angry with Leonard. This is how the former villain makes up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut...I hope it's not too bad...

“Barry, come on. You know I-”  
“You could have died, Snart!”  
Ohhh, did that sting. Barry hadn't called Leonard by his last name since back when they were enemies. Well…maybe once or twice during severely heated fights they'd have on occasion. This being one of them.  
“I had to, Scarlet. It was the only way to get the information.”  
“But letting yourself get kidnapped?! I'm sure there we other methods-”  
“This one was most likely to succeed, and the most effective in getting the job done quickly. It worked didn't it?”  
“Yeah but-”  
“I'm here aren't I?”  
“Yeah b-”  
“So what's the problem?”  
Barry fumed even more, storming through the lab at normal speed, “You're the problem: throwing yourself out there like that. You don't have a regenerating ability Snart. You could’ve been killed.”  
“Like you're one to talk.” Len followed close behind his partner, “It seems like every other mission you're putting your life on the line when it's clearly unnecessary.”  
“Unnecessary? Unnecessary?! Is that all I am to you?! An unnecessary component in your little equation called life?!”  
“Barry, you know that's not-”  
The younger hero stopped and turned to face the man he was fighting with, “I'm done with this.”  
“What?!” Len almost leaped back he was so startled. Not an easy thing to achieve, but  
somehow Barry could manage it.  
“Which this conversation you idiot!”  
“Idiot?” Leonard was still at a loss for words as his lover slammed the bathroom door in his face. The action caused the man to ruffle up in annoyance, “You can't just shut me out, Barry. We have to talk this out.”  
“I don't ‘have to’ do anything.” Len could hear his muffled voice through the door.  
“You would have done the same thing”  
He didn't reply.  
“Barry,” the elder sighed, placing a hand on the wall between them, “I'm sorry, I really am, but taking risks is in the job description. You should know that as well as anyone.”  
Still, there was nothing.  
Leonard let the silence ring out for a moment. Sometimes Barry needed time to think things over. He could respect that, but when the normal timeframe passed, the man became inpatient.  
“Talk to me, scarlet.”  
Nothing.  
“Barry?”  
Not even a shuffle.  
This was getting on his last nerves, “Kid, my patience is running thin.”  
This time there was movement but nothing more than what sounded like him sitting on the toilet seat.  
“Barry Allen, If you don't come out here, or at least talk to me, so help me I'm coming in!”  
It was then he finally got a response, “Do what you want. You seem to already be doing that anyway.”  
That was the last straw.  
Now, you'd think Len would be a handful what with his past and former villainy, but Barry could be just as difficult. Half the time, mostly when they fought, Len felt Barry resembled a moody teenager or a child. This was just another example: him locking himself in the bathroom to pout, not wanting to talk things out like people in a sensible, adult relationship should.  
“I'm coming in.”  
“I'd love to see you try.”  
Len rattled the doorknob. He knew it'd be locked, but sometimes Barry liked to play tricks, as innocent as he seems.  
“I'll get Mick to kick it down!”  
“Oh, and the great Captain Cold can't? Can't get in though a little bathroom door on his own? What happened to all those lock picking skills you thought you impressed me with.”  
Ouch, the kid could be brutal.  
“Barry.” Leonard used his calm, calculating voice. It verified the seriousness in his tone. “Open the door or I'll open it myself, and if I have to open it myself, when get in there, you won't be too happy.”  
“I'm already unhappy, so do your worst.”  
Len shook his head. Barry was going to regret ever saying that.  
“You know what, kid? I'm done with this too.”  
It was silent again. Barry could have sworn Len had left, but just to be sure, he placed his head by the door to listen. He heard footsteps from a little ways off. They quickened as they got closer. First it was slow then…  
Barry moved from the door; leaping away as it split in two and fell to the floor. The scarlet speedster lay there on the cool tile gazing upon none other than Captain Cold, fully clad in his black duds and parka, goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Len stood, one leg coacked to the side as if he just followed through with a high kick. And he had.  
“Wh-wh-WAIT...LEN!”  
“I told you you wouldn't be happy.” He glared at the man on the floor.  
He then grabbed him by the front of his S.T.A.R. Labs shirt, hauling him to his feet. It wasn't long until Len had pulled his love into a rough kiss.  
“Was...was that really necessary?” Barry avoided being captured in the sea that was len's eyes.  
The elder quirked a brow, “Was locking yourself in here and refusing to talk to me necessary?”  
He shrugged, “I was mad.”  
“Was?”  
He shot him a piercing glare. “Still am, but…” a sigh escaped Barry taking his cross expression with it, “I would have done the same thing. You thought it was right, and it was. I'm just being an overprotective jerk.”  
“Finally.” Leonard threw his head back in triumph.  
He then looked back at the speedster now wrapped lovingly in his arms and kissed his eyelids, then his nose, then the side of his mouth. Barry motioned to search for more, but Len pulled back.  
“Uh-uh.” He shook his head, tightening his grip around his lover and pinning his arms to his sides, “You're not getting away with this. Especially since you admitted defeat.”  
“Len-” Barry began to protest but was cut off in a demanding clash of lips.  
He could feel all his want and desire well up inside him as the anger and resentment slowly slipped away. Each lick and bite, each heavy breath and muffled moan relaxed Barry that much more. The remaining tension was almost completely devoured by the man in front of him.  
“L-Len…” Barry breathed heavily as they pulled away.  
“You're all mine tonight,” The former villain whispered warm breaths into his ear, “and I'm not going to be nice.”  
He then snatched the speedsters ear into his teeth and sucked. A low moan escaped Barry and Len couldn't suppress his chuckle.  
“Mmmhmm, like that?”  
“Y-yes, oh god yes, b-but Len, the door.”  
Cold lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, “Oh, yes, that does seem to be a problem.” He looked back to the hero trapped in his clutches looking as scarlet as The Flash suit. “We could find another place.” He shrugged. “Or…” Len then got that glint in his eyes, a devious stare as his voice lowered, “I could fuck you right here and now on the bathroom floor.”  
Barry was at a loss for words. Anyone could catch them with the door broken like that. Yes, Cisco and Caitlin were off duty today, but still…  
“Um, I a…well…A-AH!”  
He could feel a cold, calloused hand climbing up the back of his shirt, rubbing circles into his tense shoulder blades. His moan was then muffled once more by a hot mass down his throat, searching and dominating. All Barry could do was comply, sucking on that oh so familiar tongue; letting it skid across his lips and lick inside his hollowed out cheeks.  
Nothing about that kiss was elegant. It was sloppy and wet and a bit painful but nothing Barry couldn't take. Len could be a biter when he played rough, and man was he playing rough.  
They broke for half a second, and Barry's shirt was gone. Len made up for the loss of contact by playing with the waistband of his lover's jeans, dipping in one finger at a time only to pull back out before he could completely reach anything Barry wanted. The elder hummed into his mouth and lead him backwards.  
“You've been…” Leonard huffed as they finally broke for air, “...quite naughty.”  
“I…I know, I'm…I'm sorry. oomph!” In that last moment, his back it the towel rack on the far wall.  
“Oh? You are now?” He purred. “Then make it up to me.”  
It was then Barry heard the light click. Leonard, still being in his Cold suit, decided to use a new accessory that team Flash had giving him all those month ago.  
Handcuffed…Barry was handcuffed to the towel rack, his arms resting at the small of his back.  
“L-Len…”  
“There we go. Can't have you running off now can we? ‘You must take responsibility for your actions.’ Isn't that what you always say, Scarlet?”  
He leaned in once more, arms pinning the speedster where he was. His eyes trailed from those rose swollen lips to the crimson blush engulfing his cheeks to those needy eyes wondering just what Captain Cold was going to do to him. He decided he'd tell him just that but vaguely enough to still leave him in anticipation and wonder.  
“I'm going to tease you until you scream, until my name is the only work on your lips. Then, i'll fuck you so hard into the wall you'll see lightning bolts.”  
Barry moaned at that. He doubted he could last long if Len didn't keep his mouth shut. Oh, but he kept it shut alright.  
The elder slid down Barry's body at a painfully slow rate. His hands traveled to every surface, moved over every nook and crevice he could find bare. The touch was light as a feather, almost hovering, and it drove Barry mad. He moved forward for more contact, but Leonard kept at a far enough distance that he could only move back from his touch. And, doing that would be counter productive in Barry's eyes.  
“M-more.” Barry whimpered as he finally gave into the realization that he was getting nowhere.  
“More?” Len raised an eyebrow at him. He was now seated on his hind legs, parka disposed of as well as goggles. “If that's what you want. I think it can be arranged.”  
Again, Leonard was slow. Purposely slow. Barry wasn't one for slow. Len knew that. Oh, did he know that.  
“...please…”  
The sound of his zipper descending was unbearable. He felt it took hours just for Leonard to get it all the way down. And the button, God, it was so close. So close.  
As he tugged the seemingly too tight denim to the floor, Len made sure to make a show of it. He trailed his hands around to the back and pulled, drifting passed two perky cheeks with a light grope. He then came around front, grasping onto Barry's hips, and slowly letting his hands drag down to his toned thighs. Len brushed up on the inner side with his thumb, emanating a high pitched whine from the cuffed hero. He then finished disrobing the speedster with a firm grip on his calves, feeling the muscles twitch and shift as Barry tried once more for more contact.  
“Now now scarlet,” Len pushed him back by the hips, “be patient.”  
This gifted him another low whine, but Barry complied.  
Leonard kissed at his thigh, mouthing the sensitive skin until a light bruise centered his teeth marks. He knew it would only last a few moments though, so he cherished the marking as well as the delicious sounds Barry was making.  
Cold began to move upward, placing kisses on each snowflake his lovers boxers had on them. He stopped just beside the tent in the shorts. Barry twitched under the contact that was almost there, but not entirely.  
Leonard's hands wandered up his legs and back behind the scarlet speedster once more, cupping the perky round objects and relentlessly teasing at his crack. He chucked at Barry's bit back, pleading mews. The vibrations causing the younger to bite his lip.  
“Resisting are we?” Lenore's cooed. “Come on scarlet. Let me hear you scream.” He then mouthed at the clothed erection causing Barry to buck forward, a filthy moan escaping his swollen lips.  
“...Len…”  
“That's it.”  
The older tongued at his slit though the fabric, precome creating a dampened mess. He then tugged at the elastic of the boxers, dipping his hands into the backside and taking that beautiful ass into his hands. Len kept his mouth at work, up and down the still clothed erection, as he kneaded the assets he so admired.  
“Len…you gotta-” And just like that, the rest of his clothes were gone.  
Sometimes Barry wondered if he was really the fast one around here. In this moment; though, he had no time to contemplate. Barry was already halfway down his throat before he could even comprehend his lover's actions.  
The scarlet speedster threw his head back, letting out a lewd cry. Len was hot and pulsing around his length. So wet and tight, Barry had to concentrate to not go full blown vibrator on him. The former villain wrapped his tongue around, bobbing up and down. He then came off slowly with a pop and continued tongue at the tip, sucking tenderly and lapping up everything Barry gave.  
It wasn't until Len replaced his hands on his ass that Barry realized they had even left in the first place. He hadn't noticed because of the special attention his lover was giving his throbbing cock, and what a marvelous distraction that was. Len had somehow, while still sucking Barry off, reached into the cabinet under the sink and fished out a bottle of lube. Barry only realized this when those slicked up fingers began to poke teasingly at his entrance.  
The young hero thrusted back to no avail. It was then Len let go of the man completely, amused by the desperate whine Barry made following suit.  
“Behave, Scarlet, or you neither of us will get what we want.”  
“I...I'll be…Good.” He could barely manage. The over stimulation followed by that lack of was just too much.  
“Heh, shall I tease you ‘till you cry, or should I spread you open now and fill your tight little hole up with my cock?”  
Barry swallowed with a strangled sigh, “Wh-whatever you...you feel like just…just touch me please.”  
Len let out a low laugh, “Anything for you, babe.”  
He fell to his knees again and took Barry in. The little tease from before turned into one knuckle, then two, then his whole finger plunged in. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm with the sluggish thrusts of his pointer. It was much to slow for Barry, but it felt so good.  
It wasn't long until two of Lens lengthy digests were curled up into Barry's ass, scissoring him apart, preparing him for the large thickness about to penetrate him in just a matter of moments.  
Len buried him to the hilt; the head hitting the back of his throat and his tongue now close enough to get a taste of Barry's balls. A satisfying shiver dashed through the speedster body emanating another moan from both lovers.  
“I-I-I can't…Len!”  
The former villain got the memo and released his cock from his mouth. Just to tease, Leonard thrusted one more time at that beautiful bundle of nerves, that magical button that always made Barry scream. Then, he waited for a moment, allowing Barry the time to catch his breath. Halfway though the wait; though, he felt he was being too nice.  
To further tease, the man decided to give his cuffed loved a quick strip show. Nothing too fancy or comical, but just enough of sexy movement to make Barry's jaw drop.  
Completely naked now, Len slicked himself up, sitting on the toilet across from Barry so he could see every bit of it. He was already hard, so he didn't really need to take his time, but the whimpers and whines that left his lover made him want to make him wait that much more.  
“L-Len…Please…”  
“Please what?” He stood, tilting the scarlet speedsters head up towards his.  
“F-f-fu-”  
“Fuck you?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“You want my cock deep in your ass?”  
“So deep.”  
“You want to see lightning bolts, scarlet?”  
“I want you.”  
“Heh,” Len moved away from him again, fishing the keys from his pocket, “Now be good, and I'll let you go.”  
“Y-yes.”  
Another click and Barry was free. Len, on the other hand, was attacked by the younger. He peppered kisses all over Leonards naked bod and stole a sloppy, needy one from his mouth.  
“Barry boy, that's not behaving.” Len pulled him away.  
Barry stopped, looking up at him. Those eyes, that pout, Len couldn't take it anymore.  
“Bend over the tub. Now.” was his demand.  
Barry paused a moment, processing his lover's order. Once fully comprehended, he took no time in doing as he was told: legs spread and ass on display for the captain.  
“Beautiful.” Len mumbled as he checked to make sure his lover was still wet. A lude swipe of his tongue across his behind did the trick.  
Barry shivered at the contact, positioning himself higher into the air. He could feel Lens body heat slowly encase him as he lowered onto him. He kissed the top of Barry's head then traveled down to his neck, shoulder, lower back. There was a slight moment of loss of contact followed up by a thick mass pushing into Barry.  
“S-so tight, even after I, ah, after I loosened you up.” He stopped, waiting for the speedster to adjust, then continued to push in.  
“Len...y-you’re...Gah!” Barry choked out a moan as Len bottomed out.  
His pase was slow at first; shallow thrusts in and out. It wasn't until Barry called to Len that he began to kick it up a notch.  
And then Barry began to vibrate. Leonard's thrusts became erratic after that.  
“Eerg,” Barry cried, “H-harder!”  
And Len did not disappoint.  
Loud moans and panting echoed through the empty halls of S.T.A.R. labs.  
“I- I can't hold-!” Barry warned as he began to reach his climax.  
“A-almost th-there. B-Barry, what do you want?” He had to be sure this wasn't too much.  
Barry almost couldn't speak, he was so high with pleasure, “C-come…Inside me. F-fill me up...w-with you.”  
The elder smirked, “S-sure thing.”  
Len kissed down his lover's back then threw his head up, releasing everything he had with a lewd shout. “Fuck Barry!”  
The scarlet speedster followed immediately after, Leonard's name loudly stated on his lips.  
They stayed there like that for many moments, riding off the pleasure high, settling down enough so the tremors would cease. Len pulled out leaving Barry's to drip. He then lay next to his lover, wrapping him in the length of his arms.  
“Good thing we're in a bathroom.”  
“Heh, yeah…I could use a shower.”  
Len placed a kiss on his head, “We good now?”  
“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I like the idea of Len giving up being a villain and joining team Flash. I read a fic a while back that was the process of that happening and it was great! The author did an excellent job in expressing how and why it would work for his character. Anyway, in this fic, Len has changed sides, and he and Barry are dating. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
